In a related-art steering control device, there is proposed a steering control device, including: steering torque detection means for detecting a steering torque of steering; and target steering torque setting means for setting a target steering torque based on a steering situation, in which a steering assist torque of a motor is generated so that the steering torque detected by the steering torque detection means follows the target steering torque set by the target steering torque setting means (e.g., Patent Literature 1 and 2).